a Song for
by bishounens
Summary: "Our hearts may be separated, but you are still my love. Wherever I am, I won't forget you. Because I love you so much."
1. Chapter 1- The Promise

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own any of the characters here. Just the Idea of the story

**NB:** This is an AU story. And this fanfic are mainly stories (_you can consider one-shots_) that was compiled into one Fanfic. It mostly revolves around Yi Jung and Ga Eul's love story and a bit of the F4. So i hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ga Eul…Im…leaving.."

There. He finally said it. It took all his courage to say it. Although Ga Eul rejected him already, he still wanted her. He wants her back.

"Then again, for you it would it's a news that's not too bad" He replied with a sad tone and a pained expression.

"To.. to where?" Ga Eul couldn't help but ask. She still cares for him after all. Her hearts starts throbbing and she could feel as if her tears would start to fall.

"Sweden." Yi Jung replied. It pains him to leave her. But he needs it. They both need it.

"When? No.. How long?" She replied with sad expression. Her voice starts to tremble.

"Soon… maybe 4-5 yrs"

"That's…That's great.." Ga Eul replied with a faking smile. She doesn't want him to leave but, what can she do. "You'll probably come back to an even more amazing potter. Now that I think about it, this sounds good news as well" She continued smiling as she looks to the fire. She doesn't want to see his eyes or her tears might end up falling. "So.. Whats the other thing?"

"When I return….you'll be the first person I'll go look after." Yi jung confessed. He felt as if the burden in his chest was lifted. Ga Eul looked up to him

"Sunbae…"

And when their eyes meet, he can't help but blush. His hearts starts beating rapidly. He decided to look the other way so she couldn't see how she made and effect on him.

"I..I'm just saying, if you still haven't found your soul mate by then, Ga Eul"

The two smiled and both realize that maybe, just maybe… they were each others soulmates.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Well thats it for the first chap. Sorry if it's kinda short and sad but the next chaps would be amusing.

Chap 1 would be the present situation, hence Yi jung really leaves

the next few chaps would be their past stories.


	2. Chapter 2 - Danger

Im Back! so this chapter would be Ga Eul's Experience as Yi jung started to "befriend" her

* * *

**_"You and Yi Jung sunbae look like you're getting pretty close. You're not trying to get him or anything, are you? He belongs to everyone."_**

Honestly, Ga Eul never really took the threats and warnings seriously. Rather, she found it amusing how she would always be the topic of jealous fangirls who felt that their precious idol is being taken.

And now her life was turned upside down and this all started when she transferred to Shinhwa High, become close with the F4 through her bestfriend Jan Di, and befriended the guy whose legion of fangirls really meant business.

Ga Eul had seen fangirls before; she watched and has attended concerts of Exo and Girls Generation and even went to J-rock concerts. She understands how it is being a fangirl. Fangirls were just devoted fans who longed to be noticed by their subject of worship. There wasn't anything wrong with it, she supposed, so long as it didn't threaten anyone's health.

Then again, she changed her mind when she promptly found herself being "accidentally" knocked down a flight of stairs the morning after she hang out with So Yi Jung.

"Oi! Ga Eul! What happened to your arm?" Jan di asked with a horrified look in her face as she saw the pear-sized bruise on her arm, where she had gracefully collided with the tile floor during break time.

Through thick or thin, Jan Di was always there for her. She was her best friend since kindergarten and even though they are together with Jun Pyo, she still tries to make time for her. She and the F4 are her only friends in Shinhwa.

"Uhh.. Well…" She stares at her bruise and acting as if it was foreign to her. "Ahaha.. Maybe, I just ran into a wall or something…you know me! Clumsy as always! Haha!" Ga Eul replied with a faking laugh. She doesn't want to tell Jan Di that girls have been bullying her. She just doesn't want to make a fuss out of small things.

"Yah! You need to take care of yourself! Why don't I take you to the clinic? Im sure Dr. Shin can help you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she reassured, waving her hand dismissively. Jan Di continued to stare at her bruise with a worry look. Knowing Jan Di won't stop, she just sighed and admit defeat.

"Fine.. Fine.. I'll go.. But you'll stay here or I won't go"

"tsk..fine" Jan di replied with a pout.

Ga Eul walk out of the class room and she instantly felt as though a thousand daggers were being thrown in her direction, but managed to deflect them she put on her earphones. She reached the school clinic only to find it lock.

"Aissshhh!" she wailed dramatically, dropping her head against the cool metal of the door.

There was a chuckle behind her. "Yah! What are you doing?"

Whirling around and backing up against the door, she couldn't help but blush when Yi Jung quirked a brow before laughing loudly. "Yi- Yi Jung Sunbae?!" she squeaked in surprise, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I just went to the faculty to get something." He explained. "What are you doing?" he repeated, though with a small smile. "Whats with the crying over the door?." He chuckled. Seeing Ga Eul just amused him but felt as if his day was complete.

"Ahh.. haha.. I wanted to catch Dr. Shin but I guess he left for lunch already."

Rather than asking what happened, Yi jung looked at her and grab her by the arm, angling it so he could get a better look at the wound. Ga Eul looked down to avoid his gaze when suddenly she felt a chill on her back: Her Yi Jung-Sunbae-Fangirl senses were tingling; Although she couldn't see them, she knew they're there.

"You didn't have this last night." It wasn't a question. Of course he would notice. They hang-out last night and the bruise wasn't there.

Ga Eul laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her other hand. "You know me, always being clumsy!" Her weak statement died off with another awkward laugh.

Yi Jung looked at her skeptically. Although he knew something is up, he decided to just cool it down and release her arm. "Alright… but be a little more careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I Will!"

As if on cue, the bell rang and lunch was over.

"Hey… I'll walk you to your classroom." Yi jung asked with a slight blush on her face.

"su-sure…" Ga Eul replied who was also blushing. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart starts to beat faster. They walked side-by-side through the hallway and up the stairs, exchanging pointless but enjoyable comments until she reached her room.

"Hey… um.. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah…"

"Great… I'll wait by the school gate this afternoon. Bye!"

Ga Eul entered the classroom humming and smiling ear-to-ear as if everything is so perfect. Jan Di noticed this and cant help but ask.

"Yah! Whats with you today? Did Dr. Shin gave you something?"

"No, he wasn't in. I found someone else to help me, though." She replied with a blush in her face and continue to daydream as she recalls the moment they had awhile ago.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_: Yosh! Yokatta! Mo owatta na! Sorry if its kinda short! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated for the upcoming chapters


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

Yosh Im back!

Note: This events happened a year ago!

* * *

_1 year ago_

_**"W-who made this? Someone with this talent is a genius.."**_

Yi Jung was speechless as he saw the simple vase in the room. The delicacy and emotions were there and it gives him a relaxed feeling. Whoever did create that was definitely a genius. He was so mesmerize over the work. He senses the emotions of happiness and frailness over that work. It wasn't perfect and it was different from his work, but it gave him a strange feeling.

"Ahhhh… That.. It was made by the new transfer student. She is talented right?" Master Han replied. The work in fact was beautiful but he couldn't believe that it would caught the eyes of the famous potter, So Yi Jung.

"Y-yeah… She should be transferred to my class."

"Eh? Su-sure if you insist. I'll prepare her transfer."

"I look forward to meeting her." Yi jung smiled as he leave. Somehow, the single vase made an impact over him. He felt so happy and relaxed. He went to the F4 lounge, humming and smiling like an idiot.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." Ji hoo greeted him. Apparently, he didn't here this. He just continue smiling as he sit down and grab the guitar by the chair. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked curiously at each other wondering on why the hell their damn bestfriend is so happy.

"Yo! EARTH TO YI JUNG!" Woo bin shouted as he slaps his head which brought back Yi Jung to his senses.

"Yah! What was that for?" Yi jung glare at him. Not happy that his bestfriend slapped him

"Why are you so happy?" Ji Hoo asked which made Yi jung smile again as he remembers what happened.

"Ahhh… I'm just going to meet someone today!" Yi Jung answer while still smiling

"Yah Yi Jung! Don't forget we'll be having an outing today. The Ladies are waiting" The Don Juan reminded him. Apparently, the Casanova mask is still intact.

"Yeah Yeah! Anyways, I'm going to meet her now. So, see you guys later."

/ /

Ga Eul arrived at the class nearly late.

"Master Han! Sorry I'm late!" Ga Eul apologized. Well, she recently just transferred to Shinhwa High and being late might leave a bad impression on her.

"Don't worry Ga Eul! You have transferred to a different Pottery Class. Your room will be at the end of this hall and class will start in an hour."

"D-deh?! Th-thank you" Ga Eul was shocked. She just attended 4 sessions of the pottery class and now she was transferred. "Pabu Ga Eul! What did you do now?! Aishh"

Ga Eul, bored and worried, decided to go to her class and was amazed to see the works there. They were beautiful and unique. Though she could feel sadness and loneliness from some works, others were just hollow. Yi Jung, who was horribly excited, went to the classroom despite being early. As he reached for the knob, he could see from the glass the person who he was waiting for and can't help but stare at her. She was wearing the Shinhwa uniform and her hair was straight down. He can't help but feel nervous as the young lady touches his works. And whenever she smiled, he can't help but smile also. After staring at her, he decided it's time to meet her. He entered the room quietly.

"You must be the transferred student" Whirling around, she couldn't help but feel shocked as to who enter the room.

"Y-Yes...d-did you just arrive?" Ga Eul asked. Somehow, she couldn't talk straight.

"Y-yes, of course" Yi jung lied. How can he tell her he was there the whole time? She might think I'm a stalker or something.

"So, whats your name?" Yi Jung asked as he regains his composure

"Chu Ga Eul. You?"

"So Yi Jung" He replied with his charming smile that apparently was effective since Ga Eul could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"S-s-s-So yi Jung? The Famous Potter? I-i-i..umm.." Ga Eul was loss with words. She feels so nervous at the same time happy. Yi Jung though this was cute. Ladies who would know his name would end up flirting with him. She however was different. He found her reaction cute and can't help but smile.

"Now that we are here, Shall we start?"

* * *

phew! its done! Review and Suggestions for are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 - The F3

_**AN:**_ I had fun writing this chapter. I mean, Baka F3 is just kawaii! Hope you like this!

* * *

_**"Woo Bin and Ji Hoo started noticing the sudden change in Yi Jung"**_

The F4 had a plan to gather in the lounge. Since the three are there already, they decided to talk about the sudden change in Yi Jung as time passed by.

"Woo Bin you noticed it too right?" Ji Hoo asked Woo Bin who nodded silently and slowly as if still in shock.

"Noticed what?" Jun Pyo asked. Somehow the idiot Jun Pyo was the only ignorant of what was happening. Maybe it was the fact that he spends more time with Jan Di than his Besfriends. "Yah! What are you talking about?"

"Oy Oy! And you call himself his bestfriend? What we mean is that Yi Jung is acting differently now." Woo bin answered

"Different? How?" Jun Pyo who was still puzzled asked them.

"This is what happens when a person is in love." Ji hoo replied with a sigh

"Yi Jung isn't being a Casanova anymore." Ji Hoo answered Jun Pyo with a serious tone

"He rarely goes to clubs" Woo Bin added

**_*flashback*_**

"Yi Jung! Let's go to M2! I'm kinda bored tonight!"

"Sorry Woo Bin! I have plans tonight" Yi Jung replied with a smile in his face as he exited the lounge with a good mood

_***end of flashback***_

"He doesn't mingle with the ladies now" the Don Juan added more

_***flashback***__ (note this is not related to the first flashback, all flashbacks happened differently)_

"Oh Yi Jung! You leaving already? You haven't even talked to the ladies yet?" Woo bin grab his arm as he was about to leave

"Ah…sorry bro... but not today…" Yi Jung brushed his arm and leave immediately leaving a bewildered Woo Bin.

***end of flashback***

"He is always missing during breaks and lunch. He constantly checks his phone as if waiting for something and lastly, he is always smiling!" Woo Bin added more of his observation. "Whatever is happening to him is seriously creeping me out"

"I think I know what's with him lately." Ji hoo answered and the two looked at him. "I have a hunch but I guess we should find out?"

"How about we-" Jun Pyo was about to suggest something when the door opened and Yi Jung came, along with his happy mood.

"Speak of the devil" Woo Bin mumbled and Ji Hoo chuckled. Yi Jung was curious when all eyes turned to him.

"What?" Yi Jung asked. Jun Pyo who was curious enough as to what is happening to Yi Jung, decided to put his plan into action.

"Yah Yi Jung… We'll be golfing tomorrow. You better be there" Jun Pyo ordered

"Tomorrow? Mianhae Jun Pyo. I already have plans tomorrow." Yi Jung replied as he went to away to get himself a drink leaving a surprised Jun Pyo. '_Unbelievable. He even turned me down_!' Jun Pyo thought.

"I know you have no plans of Golfing tomorrow so what was that all about?" Ji Hoo added

"How about we follow him tomorrow and see what he is up to?" Jun Pyo answered which made Woo Bin's face light up.

"We'll call it **OFC: Operation Figure-out the Casanova**" Jun Pyo added as he laughs at his brilliant idea.

/ /

The three men followed Yi Jung after he left his house. They were shocked when his orange Lotus parked in front of a small house. Curious as to why their friend is there, they decided to observe. Minutes later, a lady arrived. The two were shocked with what they saw.

"Yi Jung?!" Jun pyo exclaimed "With a woman?!" Woo bin added.

"Guess I won" Ji hoo added with a smirk cause he won the bet against Woo Bin. The three eyed at the woman but they couldn't see her face clearly mainly because the wall and Yi Jung is blocking her face. Whoever this lady be sure is unbelievable. She did tame the Casanova after all. The two walked towards the Lotus and Yi Jung starts driving. And the three followed. Unbeknownst to the two, Yi Jung and the lady already noticed them and managed to avoid them.

"Aishh! He Got away!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

The three decided to let Yi Jung off the hook and just ask him later. Then their phones rang saying

_'meet me at the lounge later. I have a surprise to you'_

_- Yi Jung_

The three somehow know what he meant. Then their phones rang again.

_'By the way, Your disguise sucks! You need to do better!"_

_- Yi jung_

"Awooosh! Who does he think he is? saying my plan and disguise sucks! tch!" Jun Pyo exclaimed while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin just laugh.

/ /

That evening, The F3 were gathered already and sharing ideas as to who the lady was. They were interrupted when the door opened and Yi Jung came in with a lady.

"Guys… Meet my Girlfriend, Chu Ga Eul" Yi Jung talked as he introduced Ga Eul.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Girlfriend?!" Woo Bin commented as he stressed the word 'Girlfriend' earning him a glare from Yi Jung and a laugh from Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo.

"This is Woo Bin. Ji Hoo. Then Jun Pyo."

The F3 congratulated Chu Ga Eul and welcomed her. The five of them talked and share some stories, mostly the F3 asking how Ga Eul and Yi Jung met or how she 'tamed him'. The night ended with the F3's question being answered.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Thats it! Im done! phewww! o(▽▽)o Any suggestions for the next upcoming chapters? Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated! Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5 - Time

o(▽▽)o IM BACKKKK!

* * *

_**Sometimes, Yi Jung felt a little selfish.**_

It was natural, though, to want to spend time with Ga Eul - after all, she is his _girlfriend_. They both had busy and hectic schedules, so it was hard enough trying to decide a time when both of them were free. Since Yi Jung is a senior already and the heir of the So clan, he finds himself busy at times. Ga Eul also has many clubs activities. They sometimes spend their breaks and lunch together but for Yi Jung, it isnt enough. He didn't need to be with her every minute of every day, and a little space was good when they spend hours in the pottery class. Still, sometimes he wished it was _easier_ to hang out with her, and he didn't think that was too much to ask for.

"I think our class might end early today. Mr. Lee is feeling sick or something." He looked down her from his lunch when she didn't reply. "So... Do you wanna do something later?"

"Mianhae Sunbae!" She apologized as she looks to him. "I've got Music practice later. I've skipped last practice because Jan Di was looking for a company... we can do something next time, I Promise!" Ga Eul added as she saw the disappointed look of his lover's face. "I Promise!" She pressed a small kiss in his cheek then jumped up.

He smiled, as he felt weak against her. "Alright! you promised."

/ /

The next day, he spotted the look of apology on her face before he could even ask. "I'm so so sorry, Sunbae!" she wailed, running up to meet him. "I know we were supposed to hang out today but I need to got the infirmary to help Jan Di! I'm really sorry! if you really want to, I'll tell her I can come in early tomorrow morning, but-"

He already felt like the bad guy, and he hadn't even done anything. She was so apologetic, so genuinely upset that she couldn't be with him, that his furrowed brow softened instantly. "Ga Eul! come on!" He said as he tried to calm her down. "I understand, you gotta help your friend. That's what he loved about Ga Eul: she was always selfless, always helping others, even when she had no time.

Yi Jung's face stared to turn when when she threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "You're the best, Sunbae!" His heart swelled. "I'll make it up to you! Tomorrow for sure!"

/ /

Tomorrow came but as usual, Ga Eul need to go early for work since Jan Di is out. He decided to just meet his friends at the lounge. As he entered, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo noticed the disappointed look on his face and they immediately know what made him look like this.

"You look totally defeated," Ji Hoo stated wearing a small smile, when he slumped down in the lounge chair with a sigh. "I thought you and Ga Eul were going out-" He stopped when he shot him an uncharacteristically murderous look. "Oh," this time it was Woo Bin, bearing a look of sympathy, "busy again, huh? Geez, I don't know how that girl does it-" his statement was cut when Yi Jung suddenly speak

"I know." Yi Jung sounded a lot more exasperated than he meant to.

"Jeaaallooouuss~!" Woo Bin sang teasingly, oblivious to his glare. "Seriously, though, it took you guys forever to get together. I expected you to be all over each other all the time."

Just then, Ga Eul Entered the lounge, catching her breath. She hurriedly went to find Yi Jung. Despite being busy, she too want to spend time with him. He is her _boyfriend _after all. The two guys left them so they could talk (though they were listening)

Ga Eul carefully sat down across from Yi Jung, who couldn't quite bring himself to look her in the eyes. When he glanced at her, he saw that her smile was weaker than usual. "You're mad at me, huh?"

It wasn't so much anger as it was frustration, even if he knew that none of this was really _her_ fault. He didn't know if he could find a way to explain it to her without offending her. "I'm not mad," he murmured, trying to keep his voice low. "I just… feel like I haven't seen you at all this week.I know I probably sound…" He rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "… selfish, but I just really wanna spend some time with you, you know? Like, really spend time with each other." There he finally said it.

She leaned forward to hold his hands, but he shifted them so he could give hers an affectionate squeeze. "Sunbae," she began softly, "it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes. And, I need to put more into our relationship. Sometimes I forget we're finally _officially _together now and not just friends" He opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly cut him off. "You're my boyfriend now, Sun- Yi Jung." She flushed and his hands tightened around hers. She hesitated for only a moment before pressing her lips against his. "Mianhae"

"You need to stop apologizing." Tenderly holding the side of her face, he leaned forward and kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"Saranghae, Yi Jung." The words were clear. His heart fluttered as he held her close, finally at peace.

* * *

_**AN:**_ GA EUL ONEGAI! Spend time with YI JUNG o(▽▽)o


	6. Chapter 6 - Slumber Party 1: Revelation

YAHOOO! I kinda like this chapter!

Gomen! I kinda want to finish this fanfic first before continuing the other one so i could focus more #shotd

**Note:** This has two parts!

* * *

_**"We'll have a vacation at my new house today!" **_

Everyone's eyes turned against the JK heiress who was stunned with what she stated.

"Vacation?" Woo bin asked

"New house?" This is time it was Ji Hoo

"Yah Monkey! What are you planning all of a sudden!" Jun pyo added who was rather annoyed

"well, I brought a new rest house last week. Its in Jeju and I was planning on letting you guys be my first visitor. How 'bout it?" Jae Kyung answered them. The Girl's face lit-up the moment Jae Kyung mentioned _Vacation_ and _Jeju. _Although they wanted to hide it, they failed and Jun Pyo and Yi Jung noticed how Jan Di and Ga Eul liked to go.

"Lets Go!" All eyes turned to Yi Jung. Woo bin can't believe how the Casanova would give in immediately. _'Did Ga Eul give him a flying kick? He usually isn't into trips' _The Don Juan thought.

"I guess its a good idea. Maybe we need a relax" This is time it was Ji Hoo. It's somehow strange though, because when Ji Hoo voices out, they feel the need to follow.

/ /

As expected, everything was ready immediately. They finished packing and arrived at the airport in two hours.

"Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain speaking. Well be departing in 3 minutes and we'll be arriving in Jeju island in an hour and 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the flight."

The flight pretty knocked down everyone so majority of them were sleeping. Jan Di was beside Jun Pyo whose head was leaning against Jan Di's shoulder as he is holding her hand. Ga Eul couldn't help but smile. The other row was Ji hoo who has his headphones on as he was sleeping. Opposite of Ji Hoo would be Woo Bin and Jae Kyung whose head was in Woo Bin's shoulder. Although Jae Kyung denied, she could sense she have a special thing for the guy. Beside Ga Eul was Yi Jung who was still holding her hand.

Ga Eul couldn't believe how the plan was put to action immediately. Then she remembers, '_As expected of the F4_' she smiled at her thoughts which Yi Jung noticed, who just woke up.

"You can stop thinking about me now" he said with a smirk that made ga eul's face flush. _'She really is cute when she blushes'_

"Yah! I think someone is being full of himself" She said as she rub off the smirk in his face. "And I think its you who need to stop thinking about me" '_wow, when did i become bold_' Yi jung smiled at her statement and faced her. He slowly lean over her and Ga Eul started closing her eyes. Yi Jung became closer and closer. he was about to kiss her when-

"Good afternoon everyone. We'll be arriving at Jeju island in 10 minutes. Thank you" Ga Eul and Yi jung pulled away immediately as they noticed the gang started waking up. _"tch. so close!" _He though as his heart started beating rapidly.

/ /

The gang arrive at Jae Kyungs Villa by the evening. It has a wonderful view since its near the sea and dinner was already set on the table. The house was enormously big and Ga Eul couldn't help but think how much it cost. Everyone was enjoying the night.

"So Jan Di, Ga Eul, how bout we have a slumber party." Jae Kyung suggested.

"Slumber party?" Both two looked at her curiously.

"Well, it's sorta like an event for girls. They talk about their crushes and stuff like that and they sleep in one room. Yah Jun Pyo, Yi Jung, sorry but i'll be borrowing them later. We'll be having a slumber party so you guys could have men's talk, Araso?" Jae Kyung instructed them as she drags Ga Eul and Jan Di to her room leaving a shocked Yi Jung and Jun Pyo

/ /

Meanwhile in the living room...

"Come on guys whaddya say?" Jun Pyo seems to be planning something yet again.

"No!" Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo rejected whatever his offer was in unison.

"But don't you guys wanna know if your girlfriend has a crush on someone else." He reasoned with Yi Jung who might understand his feelings. "Yah! Woo Bin, don't you want to know if someone has a crush on you." He turned to the other Woo bin. He left Ji Hoo out since he know he is in a long-distance relationship with Seo Hyun.

"My time ain't worth this shit." Replied Woo Bin.

"Well now that you put it like that…" Yi Jung considered.

"Alright but if this ends badly you're to blame." Ji Hoo finally give in since he finds this amusing. Right on cue, Ga Eul appeared on the Kitchen, holding a tray of cookies. She took no notice of the boys that were there she just ignored them as she went up humming happily.

/ /

A few moments later in Jae Kyung's room…

"Sooo… What do we do first?" Jan Di asked

"Truth or dare." Ga Eul suggested as she took out an empty bottle. "1….2….3… Spin!" Ga Eul spun the bottle with a lot of force. After a few rotations the bottle began to slow down… Slower…. slower… slower… sloooweeerrrr…. And then the bottle stopped in front of Ga Eul.

"Truth or dare?" asked Jae Kyung.

"Truth!" Ga Eul replied. Oh how she love girls nightouts!

"What do you think of the boys in F4, aside from Yi Jung?" Jae Kyung asked

"Hmmmmmm..."

/ / OUTSIDE THE ROOM / /

"Now this is a good question…" Jun Pyo was very eager to find out what Ga Eul thought of them.

"Quiet Jun Pyo!" Yi Jung ordered.

"Why did I agree to this?" Ji Hoo grunted.

Inside they could hear Ga Eul already answering the question. "Well, Woo Bin more like a goofy and sweet older brother." She giggled and Woo Bin flinched. "Ji Hoo would be the mature brother who you could always run to." Ji Hoo smiled. "And Jun Pyo kinda like a mom." She finished still giggling.

"What? Why I'm gonna-!" Jun Pyo began to get up but was stopped by Yi Jung.

"Yah! do you want us to get killed?" Yi Jung asked in a loud whisper, an urgent expression on his face. Jun Pyo got back down and they continued listening….

/ / BACK INSIDE / /

"Yeah Jun Pyo does remind me of a scary mom. Dragging you to places and presents and clothes and stuff" Jan Di added. Ga Eul took the bottle and spun it around. This time it landed on Jae Kyung.

"Truth or Dare?" Ga Eul asked coyly

"Truth" she answered. Ga Eul smiled wider, of course she would choose truth and she knew what to ask.

"WHO. IS. YOUR. CRUSH. ?" she asked emphasizing every word.

"ummm... it..well.. its Woo Bin-ah." She replied in a shy manner

Ga Eul jumped up and snapped a finger saying, "I knew it!" Yi Jung said the same thing outside.

/ / OUTSIDE / /

Oh man, I knew it!" Yi Jung bragged as he recalls what happened in the plane. "Hehe Woo Bin stop blushing!" Yi Jung teased his bestfriend.

"Shut up you idiot! They're gonna hear you." Woo Bin tried to silence the bragging idiot. Though, he was relieved to hear that Jae Kyung also had a thing for him. Yes, The famous Don Juan, Song Woo Bin had special feelings for the heiress who was inside there right now. All that was left now is to confess…

* * *

_**AN:**_ Thats it for part one! Slumber party isn't over yet kekeke. Reviews onegaiiii!


	7. Chapter 7 - Slumber Party 2: Execution

SLUMBER PARTY part 2!

* * *

"Don't worry Jae Kyung, we'll help you!" Ga Eul added

"H-help me? With what?" Jae Kyung was confused

"Getting together with Woo Bin sunbae, of course!" the Ga Eul pointed out.

"B-but.. I don't even know if he likes me and I'm not his type." Jae Kyung smiled sadly. Unknown to her, the Don Juan was listening carefully to what she says. He is blushing so hard. _'i need to confess someday'_ he thought.

Since Jan Di was the last one who didnt get to answer, its her turn next and she pick truth. Alright… Umm, When you first met the F4, has anyone caught your eye? Jae Kyung asked

""Promise you won't yell out in shock?" Jan Di asked, the two nodded.

"it was Ji Hoo sunbae, but that was just before. You know like a passing crush." Ji Hoo smiled after hearing this. "Then.. Then, I _fell_ for Jun Pyo. It wasn't love at first sight, but-" She smiled as she reminisce "-He showed me the meaning of love. Even though his annoying, he.. has a soft side in him and it makes me feel warm."

"Nawwwwwww" The two was in awe as they hug their bestfriend

/ / OUTSIDE / /

The curly-haired boy blushed madly after hearing Jan Di's confession. Woo Bin grinned at his best bud. "Jun Pyo, you da man!"

"Shut up they'll hear you." Jun Pyo ordered still flustered.

"Sorry. But to make THE demon GEUM JAN DI fall in love for you is really amazing." He complimented.

"Shut up." Jun Pyo said, hopefully for the last time. Inside they could hear Jan Di complaining.

/ / INSIDE / /

"We're not watching that!" Jan Di screamed.

"Oh come on. You guys have got to get over your silly fear of ghosts." Complained Ga Eul.

"No! I don't wanna! " protested Jan Di.

"Whoever is in favor of watching the movie with me please raise your hands." Ga Eul asked and both Ga Eul and Jae Kyung raised their hands. "Its two against one! We won!" Ga Eul got up and proceeded to put the CD in the DVD player and they proceed to watch _The Grudge_.

During the entire movie you could hear the screams of Jae Kyung and Jan Di while Ga Eul just covered her face with a pillow when it comes to really scary parts. All the while, Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin wished they were there to comfort their beloveds.

After the movie, the girls had a very chaotic pillow fight. It was chaotic because they broke one of Jae Kyung's expensive vases, almost trashed the TV. Jae Kyung was thrown backwards by several pillows causing her to hit the sofa which turned it upside down, Jan Di was almost knocked out by Jae Kyung's pillow which was straight at her with outstanding accuracy (they were supposed to be for Ga Eul), Ga Eul was able to avoid all the pillows which were thrown at her and they all ended up landing on Jan Di, except for the ones that Jan Di herself threw(those hit poor Jae Kyung), and finally Ga Eul managed to knock Jae Kyung down.

In the end, Ga Eul was the winner for knocking everyone down.

/ / OUTSIDE / /

"That's my girl." Yi Jung complemented with a smirk on his face

"Woot! That was the most amazing pillow fight ever!" Jun Pyo shouted. Ji Hoo's sixth sense then immediately tingled. He quickly dragged Yi Jung and Woo Bin to the spot the door would cover when it opened.

'_Mianhae Jun Pyo.'_ thought Ji Hoo when the door flew open. Jun Pyo shivered in fear as he saw the faces of two very angry girls, namely Jan Di and Jae Kyung and a stunned Ga Eul.

"GU JUN PYO! I WILL EXECUTE YOU!" yelled Jan Di who was preparing to throw her deadly flying kick.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! This is JUST a MISUNDERSTANDING!" explained Jun Pyo. That's what he gets for shouting and peeking.

"It was nice knowing you Gu Jun Pyo." Said our the Heiress as he prepares to use her defensive skills and attacks.

Jan Di throw her flying death kick which landed sadly on his lovers face. Jae Kyung grabbed his arm and throw him on the other side (Judo Style) leaving a paralyzed and pained Jun Pyo. Ga Eul was shocked with what happened. After, they went back into the room after making sure that the idiot was punished.

/ / INSIDE / /

"I cant believe he did that!" Jan Di exclaimed

"Well, thats Jun Pyo for you" Jae Kyung added. "What bothers me is that i didn't find Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Woo bin there."

"Im surprised he didn't drag the other three. I was sure they would also be there." Jan Di answered.

"I guess they thought it was better not to listen to his plans" Ga Eul hypothesized. She then grabbed her phone which was safely lying down on Jae Kyung's bed, which was surprisingly spared during the hectic slumber party, and dialed a number.

"Ga Eul, who are you calling?" asked Jae Kyung.

"Yi Jung sunbae. I'm gonna tell him to bring Jun Pyo down to either his room or the lounge." She said plainly.

/ / OUTSIDE / /

Yi Jung''s phone rang. The boy took it from his pocket and checked the caller id. It was his lover. "Ga Eul Yang, Whats wrong?"

"Would you mind getting Jun Pyo sunbae? He's kinda paralyzed on our floor." She asked

"What the heck did he do this time?" He spoke with annoyance and acted like he didn't know what his friend did.

"Tell you some other time, just please bring him down." She pleaded.

"Sure, 'Night. 'Love you!" He hung up then turned to the paralyzed idiot. "Let's get ya down." He, together with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin brought Jun Pyo down to the living room.

After a whole lot of trouble of getting him down, they began to heal him. Ji Hoo started using his doctor skills. Woo Bin started to prepare them some warm drinks and Yi Jung aided Jun pyo in his every move until he feels fine.

Jun Pyo stood up after regaining his strength. "YAH! HOW could you do that to me?" he asked feeling betrayed.

"We told you that if something bad happens it's on you, didn't we?" Ji Hoo reminded him while Yi Jung and Woo bin were laughing. The amazing Gu Jun Pyo took another flying kick from the demon Jan Di.

"I know but still.." he answered in a sad and pained tone

"We'll make it up to you, 'kay?" Ji Hoo promised to his bestfriend

"You better be or i'll kill you all!" Jun Pyo ordered to his friends who were still laughing at his state. Thus, the four boys decided its time to hit the sack.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Finally finished! Phew! I wont be updating for a few days since i'll be on a vacation! Gomen! Review and Suggestions are appreciated for motivation onegaiii!


End file.
